heroes_united_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tornado (Ember Kisel)
Ember is your average teenage girl with a few weird quirks. Well,a lot if you count her ability to change the weather. And the best part is, nobody knows it's her. She always wears a black hoodie that obscures her face. It could be a severe hailstorm over somebody's car, or tornados everywhere. Because of that ability, she has adopted the alias Tornado. Appearance Ember has long black hair and ivory coloured skin. Her eyes are a deep brown. They tend to say "You can trust me" about Ember herself, which is a complete lie, to be frank. She is of a slim build, and is very speedy- she can sort of "ride" the current weather, like wind, but nobody else knows that and thinks that she is just naturally fast. She has very thin, pinched cheeks and a tight smile. History She remembers most of her childhood. She was born in 1998 to Carolyn and Lewis Kisel, along with her sister Oceana. Oceana, in Ember's opinion at least, Oceana was always treated better and seemed to be her parents' favourite. Ember didn't like this at all, so she ran away when she was eleven. She found a few twenty pound notes on the ground. Her hair was plastered to her face from the morning's rain. She didn't like the rain at all- so she wished that it would be sunny over her head. And it was. Everyone gazed in awe at the girl bathed in sunlight- but she just walked down the street as if nothing had happened. They said they'd pay her if she could make it sunny for them, too. Then the sun came out of the clouds all of a sudden- and Ember held a fair bit of money in her pocket. Then again, they didn't know it was her, and thought of it as a miracle. So, she met a shady man in the corner one day, and he said that he would make her rich. So, being the naive girl she was at the time, she agreed. So, for a year she did work for said man- until she got fed up of being bossed about by a stranger. Then she was left to her own devices in Camden- in the middle of London so that she would blend in easily. It was then that she started to use her power to manipulate other people. Personality Ember the civilian is very quiet and solitary, and doesn't talk to anybody much. She is a talented singer and author but is very modest. Tornado is insane and nearly always angry. She is speedy, cunning and quick thinking. Skills and Abilities Speed Nobody knows about this little quirk of Ember's, but she can ride the current weather. Ember has described the sensation as "quite exhilarating". Weather Ember can control weather and is very proud indeed of the fact. Bow Talk Bubble(s) Tornado Ember Trivia *She has a single sibling. *She has a pet tiger, White Fang. *She has published 3 books. *Got Permission From Colin For This Char Category:Lilly Lovegood(2) Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Speed Category:Weather